Why
by Tumbley
Summary: Collection of romantic oneshots. Ever growing, all written by me. Pairings apparent while reading. Requests are open. Some shounen ai, mainly straight. Newest: Chp. 18, Crash - Tama Haru
1. Why

Haruhi Fujioka was lying comfortably in the arms of Takashi Morinozuka.

Any other day the Host Club members would be all over Haruhi, keeping her from Takashi at all costs.

But today, Takashi had taken Haruhi somewhere that no other host member (save for Mitsukuni) had ever been to. The pair currently rested in a forest hollow, surrounded by oak trees and long grass. Situated in the small clearing, Takashi had his back to a gnarled and old tree, while Haruhi rested against his chest. The two were dappled with sunlight, partially blocked by the twisting branches of the overhead trees.

They were sitting in silence, a welcome reprieve from the everyday chaos of the Host Club. Silence was never unwelcome or uncomfortable for these two, seeing as they both relished in the quiet they never had time to enjoy.

Both thought quietly to themselves, Haruhi snuggling herself as much as possible into the all-encompassing presence of Takashi. He didn't make any noise, or any complaint as she rearranged herself. He never did.

They relished in the tranquility of the nature around them until Haruhi spoke up, her voice barely a whisper.

"Takashi?"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, his signal for 'I'm listening.'

"Why are you the wild type?" Haruhi closed her eyes, not really expecting an answer.

What she got was just the opposite.

No words came from Takashi's mouth, but she felt him nuzzling her neck in an affectionate manner.

"Takashi?" His arms tightened around her. His breath was hot on her ear.

Haruhi almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Takashi biting his way up the side of her neck. She bit her bottom lip and battled a fierce blush.

Takashi grabbed her shoulders and somewhat roughly turned her to face him, setting her across his lap. His lips only broke contact with Haruhi's skin within the time frame of turning her around, and when she was securely in his arms, legs on either side of his waist. As soon as she was somewhat settled he pulled her to his mouth, hardly giving her the time to open her mouth in surprise. When she had done so his tongue invaded the cavity, his own taste smothering her senses and leaving her immobile save for her feeble attempts to keep up with his advances. Elongated and calloused fingers squeezed her small waist and pulled her taut to his chest.

Haruhi could only whimper in disappointment as he pulled his face away, looking quite content with himself. Both were breathing with minor difficulty.

He said nothing, just looking into her eyes with a questioning glance.

Haruhi leaned her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her face still kept its brilliant shade of cherry red. "Aa..."


	2. Coffee

If there was one thing that Tamaki Suoh adored, it was Kyoya Ootori without his morning coffee.

He loved coffee-deprived Kyoya not because he was nice, but because he was brutally, brutally honest. Not in his words, but his actions. When Kyoya wasn't caffeine high his body moved without permission from Kyoya's mind, doing whatever it wished until someone thrust coffee into his pale hands.

On this chilly December morning, Kyoya was a perfect example of this phenomenon.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya's hand smashed on the plastic that was his cell phone. It had been ringing for ten minutes straight, and it was ten in the morning. Tamaki should have known better than to call. Kyoya fumbled with the phone and flipped it open with much difficulty.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" Kyoya growled into the phone.

"GO INTO THE KITCHEN MOM! IN THE KITCHEN!" Tamaki screamed at the other end of the line.

Kyoya chucked the phone against the wall and reburied himself under the mound of pillows and blankets adorning his simple bed. He heard footsteps outside of his room but paid no heed until the door opened. He looked up slightly to see Tamaki frowning in the doorway. He stared at the lump of fabric and feathers that contained Kyoya for a moment before speaking.

"Are you just going to waste your morning there?" the king asked, walking swiftly to the side of the bed and staring into Kyoya's face. He was much more attractive without the glasses, he decided.

Kyoya, not having had his caffeine yet, was in autopilot. He could hear the words coming from his mouth, and could feel his body moving, was not in control of any of it at any time. So when he pulled Tamaki down onto the bed and told him to strip, Tamaki couldn't hold him responsible.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki cried unnaturally loudly. Kyoya grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over his own face. He looked Tamaki right in the eyes, and proceeded to take off his tie.

"Lay with me. It'll be too hot under here if you wear all of your clothes." He began to unbutton his shirt, Tamaki working at the top while Kyoya fumbled with the bottom. By the time Tamaki had rid himself of the shirt Kyoya had given up and snuggled back under the covers. Tamaki removed his pants, leaving his boxers and socks. He crawled under the covers, and laid down next to Kyoya.

Without hesitation Kyoya wrapped his arms firmly around the blonde and began to snooze into his chest. Tamaki cuddled into the slumbering mans grip, playing the part of dutiful uke.

Because that's who he was, Kyoya's uke. He played the part for no one else, and though Kyoya wouldn't remember even inviting Tamaki in when he awoke, Tamaki was contented for the moment. There was no where else he'd have rather been, save in those wiry arms.


	3. Grin

_I'm really sorry about this one. It's really short, but I've got serious writer's block right now. Argh. I thought it was semi-cute, but it has no base which worries me. If I can find my muse, I'll do the Hitachiin twins next. I've been working on one for them, but it's hard for me to write from a double perspective without being angsty. And I don't like reading angsty oneshots. _

_Sorry for rambling. Read on._

_

* * *

_

_Damn. Boxes are heavy. _

Haruhi struggled to balance the cardboard boxes full of heavy fabrics and accessories in her arms. _Damn heavy costumes and boxes. Damn rich bastards._

Haruhi began to hop on one foot to open a door while her arms ached because of the immense weight they were holding. She was barely keeping herself upright. She cursed silently as the door clicked shut, and began to curse louder as she felt her grip slipping off of the boxes.

As if she had prayed, the three heavy boxes were lifted up and out of her arms.

"Haru-chan, you shouldn't lift such heavy things! You'll get hurt." Hunny tugged at her sleeve.

"And those 'heavy things' would have been added to your debt." Kyoya chimed in from the back of the room.

She stole a glance at Mori, who was now holding the boxes without breaking a sweat. She quickly opened the door for him and he stepped through, putting the boxes in the far corner of the changing room.

"Thank you Mori-senpai, but you didn't have to help me." She was still holding the giant door open so it wouldn't slam shut and lock him inside.

He walked over casually and patted her head with a small smile. What it meant, she couldn't possibly fathom. He stepped out and the rest of the Host Club members took a hint from Mori's nearly nonexistent grin and thoughtful eyes.

Mori had found a second person worth protecting, be it from thunder, heavy cardboard boxes or herself.


	4. Staying Home

Sorry about the content in this one. I was desperately trying to regain my muse, and this helped me do it. I forced myself to write this one and get the writers block out, so the next two should be good, if not better than this.

* * *

Hikaru pulled open the giant doors into the Hitachiin estate hastily, eager to reunite with his twin. Kaoru had been sick with the flu and it had been a lonely and stressful day without him. The constant questioning and lack of someone to answer the questions for him had made him extremely irritable with even the most insignificant of questions, and he had become snappish by the end of the day.

Hikaru passed maids and butlers on both sides, speeding up his pace as he went along. He knocked several over while in his state of semi-consciousness, but continued on without apologizing. Today wasn't his day, and because of this everyone in his path would suffer.

"KAORU!" Hikaru had reached the bedroom his twin and himself shared and began pounding on the door violently with his fist. "KAORU!"

A disheveled looking Kaoru opened the door and almost got hit in the face with Hikaru's pounding fist.

"It was open, you know." He sneezed loudly into his pajama sleeve.

"I don't care." He dropped his bag on the ground and stepped into the room, dragging Kaoru with him.

"I _am_ sick today, you know that right?" Kaoru fell back onto the bed, Hikaru flopping down next to him.

"Again, I don't care." Hikaru advanced immediately, roughly taking Kaoru's face against his own. Kaoru pulled away from the kiss and covered his face in a pillow.

"I'm **sick**."

"I don't **care**." Hikaru yanked the pillow from Kaoru's face and fell on top of him, trying again to cover his mouth with his identical one. Kaoru leaned his head to the side, and Hikaru met his cheek.

"Damn it Kaoru, stop squirming!"

"I'm not getting you sick!"

"I don't care if I'm sick!" Hikaru tried for another kiss, keeping Kaoru pinned under him this time.

"Well I do!" Kaoru breathed into Hikaru's nipping teeth. Hikaru ignored him and continued to take out his social frustrations on his bedridden brother, (who was at the moment, bedridden by force.)

And as sick as he was, Kaoru couldn't honestly say that he minded the attention he was receiving.


	5. Handkerchief

Augh. This was supposed to be a TamaKyou, but it isn't unless you really squint. I thought it was cute though. Pairing request was from bloodyfang. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. Your next request is the HikaHaru. FEEL FREE TO MAKE REQUESTS, ANYONE.

* * *

Kyoya had not been having a good day.

At eight o' clock Kyoya had gotten up late for school due to Fuyumi accidentally unplugging his alarm clock the previous night while trying to organize his dresser. He had missed his first period Calculus exam, and would have to make it up later that week. The next period was Advanced Biology, and he though he was quite sure he had done well on the test he had come up one point short of Tamaki. Later, the twins had managed to rip up Haruhi's costume during the Host Club, and Haruhi had been a hair's breadth from being discovered as a girl. Not to mention the costume that he had bought for 100,000 yen was torn to bits. (It would be tallied into her debt later, he supposed.)

And through all this Kyoya hadn't the need for aspirin, which thoroughly surprised him. He had headaches on a day-to-day basis, and during one of the most chaotic days he had ever experienced he was at a loss as to why he didn't need a painkiller.

It didn't matter now, he supposed, as he packed away his precious laptop into its over-expensive leather case. He would go see his living painkiller instead. Maybe its psychic ibuprofen would do him good.

Kyoya walked swiftly from the third music room, swinging the massive door shut with a resounding click. He did not call his driver today, as he had not for the past two days, and instead made his way toward the commoner side of town upon leaving campus.

Kyoya himself was not fond of this side of town, seeing as someone from such a prestigious family as himself had no place here in any manner of speaking.

Kyoya decided that today would be the day he took Charles home.

Flashback 

"_Haruhi, we're going shopping with you today!" Tamaki called in his over-obnoxious yell._

"…_Just behave yourselves. Tamaki, I request that you don't grow mushrooms in the corner of the market this time…" _

_Kyoya drowned out the voices around him and stopped walking when he heard a small mewl. _

_**What could be making noises like that on the open street? **Kyoya scanned his surroundings for a sign of the noise, but upon finding none looked up once again. He had only made it a step before he heard the noise again. _

_**What is that noise? **Kyoya's eyes darted around the buildings corners this time, set on finding the source of the noise._

"_Meow." A furry gray head popped out from next to the nearest building. Upon closer inspection, Kyoya found it was a stray kitten. Stepping closer to make observations Kyoya noticed a small, side-turned box that it had been sleeping in. Fur and small pieces of cloth had been snagged on the corners of the cardboard and were seemingly torn off of the kitten's skin in patches. _

_Without thinking Kyoya stroked the begging kitten on the back of its head, causing it to purr to the best of its sickened ability. He pulled a thick, cotton handkerchief from his pocket and tucked it inside of the kittens temporary home. _

"_Okay…Charles. I'll come back later with food, seeing as you look famished." _

End Flashback 

For the past two days Kyoya had been bringing 'Charles' food and water twice a day when he could manage it.

_Tamaki must be growing on me. _He thought bitterly, approaching the kitten's alleyway.

Upon hearing an affectionate meow from Charles he pulled him out of the box, covering his frail body with the hanky and pulling him against his chest.

_Wonder what would happen if Tamaki saw me right now. _

"OKASAAAN! IS THAT A KITTY?" A limo had pulled up next to Kyoya with Tamaki's bright blonde head sticking from the window.

"Hmph." _Speak of the devil. _

"YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO KILL IT KYOYA! I WON'T LET YOU!" Tamaki burst from the elongated Mercedes, rolling onto the sidewalk as he did so. It was decidedly not a graceful move.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill Charles?" Kyoya subconsciously scratched the feline's chin.

"Charles? You named it?"

"I named _him_."

Tamaki quite resembled a fish for a moment while taking in Kyoya's words.

"You, _Ootori_ Kyoya, are being _hospitable_ to something?"

"It's sick." He answered simply, continuing his brisk pace toward Ouran where his driver would pick him up.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki whispered behind him.

"Hm?"

"That is soo…" Tamaki stopped and approached Kyoya's side, staring him right in his onyx eyes. "CUTE!" Tamaki crushed the unsuspecting raven head to his chest, all the while forgetting about the fragile creature in Kyoya's arms.

"Tamaki…Charles needs a vet, and you're crushing him. I would like to get home sometime today as well."

"Of course you do! But I also need a hug from my favorite okasan."

"Too bad." Kyoya shook the violet-eyed boy off him coldly and continued toward the high school he had left.

_I wonder if I really am rubbing off on him…_ Tamaki thought to himself, watching as the most caring person he knew began to care about something other than Tamaki or his own future.

* * *

In any fics involving Kyoya form here on out, Charles will probably be mentioned. I like the idea of Kyoya caring for something other than himself, be it a patchy kitten or not.. 


	6. Rationalize

Okay, this is another pair request from bloodyfang. If you read the wikipedia on Hikaru, he's good at math. Thus, he tried to use math (in some form) to rationalize his physical reactions to Haruhi.

Sorry about these updates coming so late. FF wouldn't let me upload any documents until today, and I had to type these out.

Stupid FF wouldn't let me put equals signs, so I wrote it out. I know it looks funny, but at least it makes sense now.

Read on.

* * *

Hikaru had one seemingly simple equation in his mind while attempting to do his geometry homework. 

Familiarity equals Comfort

Though it wasn't a math equation this little problem was tearing Hikaru and his conscience apart with its own set of shiny claws. Familiarity equals comfort. Hikaru was in all practical senses, familiar with Kaoru. He knew him mentally, because after 16 years of being with (and mistaken for) someone else, you turn out knowing their mentality like the back of your own hand. He didn't know Kaoru physically, but he had his guesses as to what he looked like, being his identical twin and all. There were things that Hikaru knew about Kaoru that he wished he didn't know about himself.

Despite all of the 'knowledge' Hikaru possessed about Kaoru, they were infinitely more familiar than the word suggested. So, Hikaru thought, Kaoru was a comfortable person to be around.

Someone who was not familiar to him, however, was Haruhi Fujioka. Hikaru translated his dilemma into more equations.

Familiarity equals Comfort

Haruhi equals Unfamiliar

Unfamiliar equals Uncomfortable

Hikaru considered these new equations sensible, so he wrote them down on the corner of his paper.

If Haruhi was unfamiliar and unfamiliarity is generally uncomfortable, Hikaru decidedly understood the discomfort of clammy hands and dizziness while in Haruhi's presence.

But, through the flustered thoughts, speech and actions Hikaru knew that there was something else to these equations he had produced. He was nervous too, and whenever he could snag a moment alone with Haruhi, eternally grateful. He pondered more, and realized that his geometry homework probably wouldn't be done within the next hour like he had hoped.

Hikaru made a change to his last equation.

Unfamiliar equals Curiosity Piqued

Haruhi wasn't really unfamiliar, he realized. He knew lots of little things about her, like her inability to hold grudges and judge people. She always looked left first before she crossed the street, and every time Tamaki held her she would be just a little bit repulsed by his bold actions. Whenever Haruhi ate a sugary food her nose would just barely scrunch up in distaste, and then she would smile and act like she was enjoying it for Hunny's or Tamaki's sake. She feared nothing but lightning, and was infinitely braver than most girls.

Hikaru rearranged his equations once more.

Familiarity equals Comfort

Haruhi equals Familiar

Hikaru was confusing himself. If Haruhi was familiar and that meant he should have been comfortable around her, why wasn't he? The redhead chewed listlessly on his eraser, staring out into the blue abyss that stretched over the gnarled oak tree he was currently leaning against. He was terribly confused, and to remedy this he made a list of what he already knew. His actions were contradicting mathematical logic, and it was irking Hikaru to the point of frustration.

1. With Kaoru and Haruhi together, I am comfortable.

2. With Kaoru, I am comfortable.

3. With only Haruhi, I tend to get dizzy, and my hands get clammy and shaky, and I can never seem to find the words I'd like to say. But I'm very happy despite all this because she seems to be doing the same things I am.

"Sweaty, dizzy, happy _and_ shaky? You're in love, Hikaru." Kaoru had rounded the tree Hikaru was leaning against, peering over his shoulder at his hastily scrawled 'equations'.

"Love?" Hikaru stared blankly at his notes.

Kaoru nodded solemnly to his twin, forgetting that he wasn't looking. "Mhmm. And I think it's high time you did something about it."

Hikaru lifted his pencil from its idle position and rewrote his hypothetical equations for a fourth time.

Familiarity equals Comfort

Haruhi equals Familiar but Physically Ill

Familiar but Physically Ill equals Love

Love equals Haruhi

Hikaru remained confused.

"No," Kaoru gently took the pencil from his twin's hand and began to rewrite his brother's naïve equations in a neater, more flowing script. "Like this."

Familiarity + Discomfort equals Love

Haruhi equals Familiarity + Discomfort

**Therefore, **

Haruhi equals LOVE.

Kaoru tossed the worn graphite stick on top of Hikaru's unopened geometry text, watching as hard facts hit Hikaru in the face.

"Oh." Hikaru continued to stare at the notes for a moment as realization dawned on him. "OOOHHHHH." Hikaru abandoned his textbook and ripped off corner of paper.

_Hikaru. _Kaoru thought sadly. _At least it was one of us. _

* * *

Any requests? Message me or leave in a review. I can write pairs, or you can give me an idea and I'll incorporate a pair into it, or give me an idea AND a pair that I can turn into a oneshot. 


	7. Guilt

I know it's been written before, but I'VE never written it. So here's my version of the 'Haruhi Gets Attacked By Someone's Angry Boyfriend' theme. It's actually darker than originally intended, but it still gives off the vibe I wanted if you can understand the end.

* * *

Haruhi's mind flashed briefly to when she was punched at Nekozawa's private beach.

Of course this hurt about ten times more, she decided.

As the offending fist made contact with her cheek once more her head snapped back into a wall.

_Ouch._

Haruhi's eyes closed as the punches and kicks continued, hitting her in the chest, stomach, and once she had fallen to her knees, her back.

"Don't even _look_ at Hitomi again. Unless, that is, you want to bleed even more than you are. And if you tell anyone who did this to you I promise to make next time an extended hospital stay." Haruhi could only listen as the boy's footsteps faded away to her left.

With a loud grunt Haruhi pulled herself to her hands and knees, trying to position her back against the wall.

_I'll move again when I can breathe properly._

Haruhi's vision began to refocus as a few seconds went by, and she wiped carefully at her lip with her index finger.

**Blood. More than she could hide.**

"Haruhi?" Upon seeing Mori walking up the hallway Haruhi made a desperate attempt to stand up, failing when her ankle gave way. Mori watched, and practically flew to her side upon seeing the blood from her lip.

"Tell me what happened." He kneeled down next to her and examined her face like only a caretaker could. He took a mental tally of every injury he could find.

"I can't." Takashi looked up from studying Haruhi's ankle to search her eyes, which turned away from his own.

"You cannot, or you will not?"

**Crimson trailed through her hair in torrents. It leaked onto the collar of her jacket.**

"Both."

Mori returned to his usually silent self as he grabbed her unharmed hand and helped her to her feet.

"Where are you going to take me?" Haruhi asked as Mori wrapped her arm around his waist and did the same to her, leaning her into his side so she didn't walk on her damaged ankle.

"Kyoya." He said simply.

She stopped him from moving by pulling away and standing on her hurt ankle.

"He'll add it to my debt. He'll add everything." She slumped down against the wall, leaving a trail of blood where her head slid against it. Takashi inwardly cringed at the sight.

"You need a doctor."

"I agree. Just not one of Kyoya's doctors."

"Kyoya's doctors do the best job." Takashi couldn't stop talking. He was too worried about her to keep silent. If she fell asleep she might not wake up.

The blood dripped down the wall at an agonizingly slow pace. Takashi removed his tie and wrapped it around her head, her blood soaking the silken material.

"Would it hurt if I picked you up?"

**Blood. Takashi couldn't stand the sight of her blood. It was his fault her blood was exposed.**

It ran down the side of her jaw and down her neck.

He felt guilty. More guilty than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Without a response he picked her up and flipped her onto his back, leaving her to curl her arms around his neck when she had the energy.

His worry kept him from walking entirely straight, and he stumbled over his feet and into doors several times before making it all the way to Kyoya in the third music room.

"Kyoya, doctor."

Her blood was pooling on his shoulder, the small current from her lip gradually slowing.

It hurt him to see her blood. Guilt stabbed at his heart from all directions.

By the time the doctor had arrived Hunny had returned from his own search for Haruhi and been filled in on what happened.

**Blood was on the chair where he had placed her. **

"It's not your fault." Hunny said. He was about to jump onto Mori's shoulders when Haruhi's blob of crimson stain met his eyes.

**Blood was on his clothes.**

Mori made his way down the hall to where they were treating Haruhi in the nurses office, following the trail of crimson only he could see.

**Blood** **was on the walls and floors.**

They had wrapped her up like a mummy, and Mori had never left. He had stayed at the school by her side well into the evening, trying to wash her blood off of his hands.

**Blood was on his hands.**

"It's not your fault, Mori-senpai."

**Blood was in his vision.**

"If I had been a minute earlier-

"It's not your fault, _Takashi_."

**The blood was gone.**

* * *

Yeah. So that one was probably the darkest I've ever written, and I exaggerated Mori's pessimism to the point where it's almost psychosis. I hope you all get the metaphor. I thought it was wonderful. 


	8. Undeniably Unpredictable

Someone made a request for NekoHaru? Here it is. It's a bit short I know, but I think it ended up okay. I read your request (I'm too lazy to look and see who 'you' is, but 'you' know who 'you' are.) and right away the last line popped into my head. I tried to build off of it but it's kind of unorganized, and it ends rather abruptly. (Which I apologize for but it's late and I haven't slept much lately.)

_**ALSO!**_ I'm starting an eight part fic about the Host Club members, and each one of them gets a oneshot based on one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The one that affects them most will be the one I write for that character. How about it? I was organizing in my notebok all day for it.

Thanks for all the lookage, people. Eighteen reviews and over 2600 hits makes me one happy author.

I might get a kitty hat! w00t.

Sorry for rambling. Read on.

* * *

Magic hand never been something Haruhi believed in. She thought it was nonsense really, and that something as fantastical as magic had no practical uses. Magic was a waste of valuable study time.

She had been proven quite wrong in a metaphorical sense it seemed, when Nekozawa seemed to use his 'dark' magic and adorably lacking social skills to lure her into his world.

As dark as it seemed from the outside, you had to know what was within to see the light.

There was no light in Umehito's life, he said, before Haruhi had been drawn into it. She was his most tolerable dose of sunshine.

There _was_ light in Haruhi's life, she said, though it had never been the cozy candlelight that Umehito used to light up a room. They had been fluorescent and blinding, shielding her eyes from what she truly needed.

And what she truly needed was Nekozawa. Nekozawa was a reliable, comfortable and loving friend and devotee. Love wasn't all consuming between the two; it was genuine, and instead of the overdramatic and pretentious affections of Tamaki it was the little things that defined this sort of love.

Holding hands, simple smiles; it all pointed to the hands of fate's inevitability.

It was a predetermined intertwining of souls that only destiny could have paired together. Light and dark, subtle and bold, yin and yang; the two naturally balanced each other out. Like any pair of complementary colors they melted together until they were a cozy shade of earthy brown. There were no strings attached; like the brown soil of earth the emotions from these souls were raw, and like the rocks adorning the planet's surface they would not budge from these positions.

Unlike these natural resources, Magic is an entirely unpredictable and unstable element.

Magic keeps you guessing. Umehito kept Haruhi guessing.

Magic, Haruhi decided, was not a waste of time at all. It was actually a complicated puzzle she intended to solve.

Haruhi found dark magic to be her very favorite kind.

* * *

Lame, I know. The next one's a TamaHaru request so I'll try harder! . 


	9. Windex and Kittens

Sorry this took so long. I haven't been home all this week except to sleep from 9pm to 6am. I've been out at the high school everyday working on the musical we're doing. In fact, I have to go there in about a half hour. I just wrote this real quick because someone asked for a KyoyaHaruhi a while back and I never did it. Sorry TamaHaru fans, but that'll probably be next. I hate writing TamaHaru, but I will for you guys. Read on.

* * *

"Is that a cat?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side as she examined Charles and his patches of short and long fur.

Kyoya stopped typing on his laptop.

"No, it's a giraffe." Haruhi quirked her eyebrow at Kyoya's uncharacteristic stab at humor.

"Is it yours?" Charles leapt from the table onto the couch adjacent to it. Haruhi sat down and beckoned the cat toward her.

"His name is Charles." Charles purred happily as Haruhi scratched its ears.

"So he is." She picked the kitten up and looked into its eyes. "Gray."

Kyoya looked up from his computer again to stare at Haruhi.

"What?"

"Gray," Haruhi said, still examining the kitten's eyes. "His eyes are gray, like yours."

Kyoya was silent for a moment before rising from his chair and sitting next to Haruhi on the couch. The kitten wiggled out of Haruhi's hand and curled into Kyoya's lap, rolling onto his back and exposing his fine, white tummy fur.

_He's cute, like you. _Kyoya thought to himself, scratching at the kitten's stomach. Haruhi was looking at him, expecting him to turn and meet her eyes.

Kyoya was accustomed to scrutiny, due to all the sizing up and plotting that his father and brothers subjected him to daily. But Haruhi…

It was uncomfortable under her gaze. It was hot, like someone had turned up the heat in the room by ten degrees. His mind raced. What was she looking at? Did she want something? _Does she want…me? _

"Kyoya-senpai…" She raised her hand and removed his glasses, an unreadable expression on her face. Kyoya's heart skipped three beats.

"Your glasses have a spot on them. I'll go clean them up." She rubbed the lenses of his extremely expensive glasses on her shirt, headed toward the nearest bottle of glass cleaner.

He watched her walk away, his trembling hand absently stroking the paws of his furry friend.

_How in the world could I have thought that she would- I mean, this is Haruhi I'm talking about. _His mind flashed back to Nekozawa's beach. _Would she have protested if I'd kissed her?_ He recalled the adrenaline rush he'd felt coursing through his veins when he pinned her to the wall. How those feelings had intensified ten-fold when he'd tossed her on the bed. He hadn't shown his confusion, of course; he _couldn't _show his confusion. Ootori's didn't get confused. But why he felt an adrenaline rush with Haruhi, when no other girl could have possibly incited this kind of reaction in him was indeed, confusing. Perhaps that feeling of adrenaline, of shaky hands and unsure words, perhaps that new experience had some merit in it after all. Perhaps Haruhi had more merit in her than Kyoya had originally thought.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi was a blur of brown, blue and black as she approached him with his glasses. "These should work much better now." She slipped the glasses over his eyes, and indeed, his vision seemed much clearer than before she had cleaned his glasses.

* * *

I may turn this into a miniseries between the other oneshots in here. Charles is desperate to tie people together.

I don't know when my next update will be, becuase I'm VERY busy this month with all the projects that I need to get done before graduation. I have a 9 paragraph research paper and 8 minute speech to do, not to mention 2 book reports. I have my constitution test this month, and I'll have to study like hell to pass it. I also have a project on Genetics due in the near future, which will take at least a week to finish. I may start continuing my Naruto stories in June, but I don't know if I want to continue them at all, so don't set any hopes into stone.

Until next time,

HopingForIndie


	10. Waffles

Someone asked for a Hunny fic, so I made a HunnyHaru, as much as I hate writing for Hunny. I find it hard to write for optimistic and naive characters (including Haruhi) because I am neither of those things. It is very difficult for me to grasp their sense of personality when it contrasts so greatly with my own.

But you can't say I didn't try, because I finished my homework early and decided to write this for the requestee. I think I'll write a MoriHaru next to cleanse my soul. I have a good idea.

The idea for waffles was inspired by Badger, who made waffles at stagecrew the other day. Thank Badger for this idea.

SORRY TAMAHARU FANS: But I hate writing for Tamaki, and for that pairing in general. I'll get around to it eventually, but I cannot tell you how much I despise writing them. I can't even bring myself to attempt at a plot bunny.

Read On.

* * *

Hunny was hungry. 

He was the hungriest he had ever been in his entire life, because no type of sugar-sweet food would satiate this hunger.

He had stuffed his adorable face with Haruhi's hand made waffles, using plenty of whipped cream and strawberries to cover the top. It had not been enough.

Something inside him growled, but it was not his stomach.

He devoured mountains of waffles, and this hunger inside him would not subside.

When Haruhi walked back into the Third Music Room with another towering pile of waffles for the customers, he almost retched. He would not eat anymore. He could not eat anymore.

Desperate to find whatever he needed to feel full again, Hunny scanned the room. He studied the sunlight streaming in from the floor to ceiling windows, the aristocratic features of every customer in the room, even the particle filled water in the rose vases. He found nothing. He listened intently to the clinking of fine teacups connecting with china, to Tamaki's overzealous words that filled the hearts of the girls around him with self-esteem. Kyoya tapped away on his laptop. Hikaru and Kaoru made the girls around them squeal in delight. Footsteps made their way toward where Hunny sat.

"Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi placed her work-worn hands on his shoulders, slightly shaking him. He looked up at her, caught in the intricate movements of her lips and tongue. The world seemed to work in slow motion as he studied her mouth moving again.

"Hunny-senpai, are you okay? I brought you more waffles."

Her mouth had stopped moving. His hunger had momentarily subsided with the gentle rhythm of her moving lips. Hunny now understood what had him feeling so empty.

"Haru-chan, can I make waffles with you?" Hunny added some of his wiggling pink flowers to the mix, and Haruhi instantaneously agreed.

"Of course, but this is the last batch." She led him through a side door into the kitchen attachment that Tamaki had conveniently unveiled. Waffle batter, fruits and several topping were spread across the countertop haphazardly, the commoner brand waffle maker at the very end next to a stack of plates.

"Can you mix the cinnamon in with that batter, Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi pointed to a bottle of cinnamon and a rather large bowl of raw waffle. He dumped the powder in with glee, knowing that cinnamon and strawberry were the waffles he had requested for himself.

"Not too much Hunny-senpai, or the waffles will be spicy instead of sweet." He was a bit too preoccupied with her moving mouth to stop his cinnamon pouring.

"Hunny-senpai, stop pouring the cinnamon!" She hurried over and snatched the bottle from his hands, using a spoon to attempt removal of the extra cinnamon.

"Sorry Haru-chan." He watched her moving lips in discreet fascination.

"It's fine, really. But what were you staring at?" She scanned the cabinets behind her before turning back to Hunny.

He wasn't hungry anymore; he was starving.

"Nothing, Haru-chan!" A falsified cover up would do nicely. "Can we cook the waffles now?"

"Mhmm. Just pour some batter in the waffle maker and press down the lid."

Hunny watched her mouth the words to a song as he began to pour on the waffle batter…and not stop.

When Haruhi turned around she found the waffle maker oozing with extra batter, Hunny standing over it innocently with zoned out eyes. She hurriedly unplugged it and removed the bowl from Hunny's hands.

"Haru-chan?" He looked not at her eyes, but the rounded curves of her lips.

"Hai?"

"Don't…move." Hunny stood on his tiptoes and kissed the doe-eyed Haruhi smack on those delicate lips.

Hunger would no longer be an issue.

* * *

I personally hated this one. Yourselves? 


	11. Cascade

I hath returned! With the TamaHaru I promised... nine months ago, I think? I can't believe so much time has passed.

Hopefully this will have pulled me from my literary slump. Requests with ideas and pairings would be great right now.

* * *

Sometimes Haruhi cries. 

It's never a lot, maybe a tear or two every now and then.

But Haruhi is human, and she knows that sometimes no matter how hard you try, tears just slip out.

Tamaki knows that Haruhi cries.

He's never seen a lot, just a tear or two every now and then.

Tamaki knows that Haruhi is human, like his mother. Tamaki knows that no matter who you are, and no matter how hard you try, sometimes the tears just slip out.

Sometimes Tamaki cries.

It's always a lot, and it's quite often that he does it.

Haruhi is human, and she knows that Tamaki will never cry for himself, but for everyone else. She knows that no matter how hard she tries, he'll always cry because with Tamaki, the tears don't slip. They cascade.

Very rarely, Haruhi cries for Tamaki.

No one's ever seen it, and it's just a tear or two when the situation arises.

Haruhi knows that Tamaki is human, but she also knows that he's too pure-hearted for the world they're living in. She wonders sometimes how he can cry for everyone else, but never himself.

Sometimes Haruhi wonders how lucky she is to have such a saint watching over her.


	12. Gray

Wow. So I finally decided to re-read through my reviews, and I wrote down all the pairings and situations that I haven't written yet.

I have eight ideas so far, and four of those were requests for more of what I've already written. So, I've decided to do the four new requests first, and then repeat the cycle with the other four.

Also: I've noticed that people REALLY like Kyoya themed oneshots? I should probably do more of those…?

And the last of my rambling is this: long, long ago someone asked for a Kyoya/Kaoru. Someone also asked for introspective on his Cinderella theory? It's in here somewhere.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Does it ever bother you that Tamaki is always clinging to Haruhi?" Kaoru sat next to the Shadow King with his head in his hands. 

"No. Why would it? It brings profit." Kaoru's eyes trailed up to meet Kyoya's, their steely gray hidden by the glare of sunlight against his thick lenses.

"Is that really the reason you're here? To keep the records and store files?" Kaoru had a bored expression scrawled across his eyes and mouth.

"Are you here to ask questions that you already know the answers to?" Kyoya inclined his head to see Kaoru's face over his frames, and was met with the 'Why are you really bothering me?' look.

"Hikaru is busy fawning over her too, why else would I be here?" the ginger-headed freshman sighed audibly.

"And you aren't fawning over her because…?" Kyoya continued to tap away at his laptop; not noticing that Kaoru had began to zone out.

_I'm not fawning over her because it would break our pumpkin carriage to little orangey bits of goop. He's already made a scene at the ball and stormed out in leaving me for her, and why should I prevent the process? He's halfway through searching all the ugly stepsisters' feet anyway…_

"Kaoru." Kyoya snapped his laptop shut, and upon placing it in his leather bag mimicked the calmest twin and looked at Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi sitting across the room.

"Yes?"

"The horses won't all turn to mice if the Prince and Cinderella end up together."

"You believe that?" Kaoru tore his eyes away from his smiling brother and looked toward the wide-open windows in the back of the third music room.

"No. I promise that." The third Ootori son gave the younger Hitachiin a thin smile before grabbing his bag and standing up.

"Look **_through_** the glass, Kaoru. There's something there."

* * *

If anyone catches the meaning in here I will love you forever. (Not that I didn't give you all a huge hint...)


	13. Brown Sugar

This came to life because I ate an apple today. Seriously. That's all that happened, and then I was like hey, brown sugar sounds good...then I kind of ran with it.

I know I haven't written consistently, but I'm trying. So yeah. Thank the apples! (the green ones.)

* * *

It was his only guilty pleasure.

Well, it had been his only guilty pleasure until she had happened along the path of the most nonsensical club at Ouran…

The piece of green apple crunched between his teeth, and he inwardly delighted in the light sprinkle of brown sugar that he had added onto the plate in his lap. It was perfect; sweet and sour, tangy and lovely all at the same time.

Too bad he couldn't let people see him eating it. It would ruin his disciplined and 'stern guy' image, he supposed.

_Oh well. _His long fingers snatched another sugared slice of apple from the plate and raised it to his mouth. As he bit down, he relished in the satisfying crack of the fruit's inside coming apart.

He was about to pop another piece into his mouth when Haruhi stepped into the room.

"Mori-senpai?"

He had to turn from his seat on the counter to see her in the doorway, waiting for him with an eyebrow raised.

"Apples and…brown sugar?" She glanced at the ingredients on the counter that Mori had left out, and looked back at him with mild surprise. "Never would have thought you had a guilty pleasure, senpai." She smiled at him, knowing now that his back was turned to hide the apples if anyone else had walked in.

"…Yeah." Mori let out a small intake of breath when she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." Haruhi walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small box of strawberries. She cut them expertly and put them on a plate, followed by a small sprinkling of brown sugar.

Mori wasn't surprised, but he was strangely happy that she had the same odd habit as him.

"You too?" He asked softly, picking up his final piece of fruit and biting off a small chunk.

"I can't remember when it started," she chuckled. "But it probably had something to do with my mother." She smiled to herself and she poked another slice of berry with a small fork.

He nodded to himself, letting her know that his apple eating was due to his mother as well.

The two sat on the counter facing away from the door, enjoying the silence of each other's company aside from the crunching of fruit every now and then.

When they both had cleaned their plates, Haruhi stuck her hand out, and Mori gave her his empty plate. She hopped off the counter and began to clean off the dishes, and Mori gathered the extra apples and strawberries. Upon putting them in the fridge, the door opened to reveal Hunny.

"Takashi, we're going to start Club soon! You have to come out!" Mori slid next to the sink where Haruhi was drying the dishes, and motioned with his finger behind his back for Haruhi to put the sugar away.

"Mm."

"We'll be right out senpai." Haruhi brought the sugar and plates to a cabinet and stuffed them in, not really caring whether they were in the right spot or not.

When she turned, Mori was waiting for her at the door with the tiniest trace of a smile on his face.

_I had my two guilty pleasures at the same time. Who would have thought…_

* * *

_:D._


	14. Because

This is for the LJ community OuranContest challenge 15, "Because." 189 words.

* * *

"Because I said so, that's why." Hikaru stretched over Kaoru's lap in a desperate attempt to cuddle up to Haruhi.

"But I won't wake her, I promise!" the more childish of the twins cried, scrabbling hopelessly at Kaoru's death grip. "Please???"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because. Now we're just arguing in circles." Kaoru snapped his fingers and sighed as Mori was walking by. "Can you help me Mori-senpai? Hikaru won't shut up and he's going to wake Haruhi."

A squealing Hikaru was promptly lifted off the couch by the back of his uniform and put into the storage room where Tamaki was picking out tomorrow's costumes. Mori, thinking quickly, locked the door with a key that Kyoya pitched to him from across the room.

"Thanks." Kaoru gave a thumbs-up and a wide smile to Mori, who nodded silently and sat down beside Hunny at a small table.

_And you're in the closet because you shouldn't __**always**__ be the one to see her vulnerable, Hikaru. _

Kaoru smiled at the girl next to him on the couch, bundled up with several designer blankets, luxurious pillows and even a stuffed pink rabbit.

_And because…_

_Just because._

* * *

_:3_


	15. Knocking Knees

Someone tell me how long it has been since I've added a chapter?

Actually don't tell me. I might die inside.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. Not me.

* * *

Kyoya had always enjoyed the chase.

The pursuit of his goals thus far had been immensely entertaining. To feel as a predator, preying on opportunities was more satisfying to him than he had imagined possible.

To work was dull, but the hunt for what he desired made his toil well worth it.

In the case of Haruhi however, being the predator wasn't so easy. He had to toe lines and stalk from the background, letting others make attempts at what he had begun to call his.

He did in no way enjoy the twin's or Tamaki's hovering over her, nor Mori's silent protection. (He could provide these things himself.) Behind his glasses the third Ootori son was not only calculating and cold, but also fiercely jealous.

Of course he knew to bide his time, and that patience was key; but God, did he want to ruin everything. He wanted to stake his claim and to let the world know to never touch what belonged to an Ootori. It was even the truth to say that he knew full well what had happened to him since Haruhi had been introduced into his life.

He had no way to explain his possessiveness, no method of clarifying how intensely his focus on her was, except to say the "L" word that he never thought he would take part in.

Kyoya would never tell, but his frigid heart thawed just a little when the "L" word came to mind.

* * *

Repressed rage was bubbling beneath the cool surface of Kyoya's pallid face.

_Quit touching her, you red-headed piece of-_

"Kyoya-sama?" A dainty freshman approached him cautiously. "I-I'm one of Tamaki's clients?"

"Of course." Kyoya said flatly with a blatantly fake smile. "Please enjoy your afternoon, Nagano-hime."

The freshman scurried in the direction of the King, and behind Kyoya's glinting spectacles his steely eyes were silently burning into the back of Hikaru's head.

He was pestering her, and it was beyond obvious. His incessant touching and badgering was bothering Kyoya more than it was bothering Haruhi, and it was leading to a disaster.

"Haruhi, I'll be adding that glass to your debt." Kyoya projected his voice calmly across the room and as Haruhi turned, the glass of water on her tray crashed to the floor in a shimmering mess. _Haruhi, I don't want you to leave._

"Shadow King…" Haruhi muttered, before heading to a closet to fetch a broom and mop.

"Hikaru, your customers are unattended. I suggest you and Kaoru begin your act." Kyoya snapped. Hikaru gave him a dark look, but slunk away to join his twin.

Kyoya saw an opportunity – a chance for him to pounce and claim his prize. Haruhi was heading to a walk-in closet, and the club members were now all busy fraternizing with their designators. Kyoya stood and left his laptop, discreetly winding his way around the room to the storage room where Haruhi was.

He had successfully snuck to the closet, and now all he had to do was keep Haruhi inside long enough to explain his position.

She was pulling a dustpan from a shelf when Kyoya entered, pulling the door behind him for at least a minimal soundproof.

"Haruhi," Kyoya started. "It would be beneficial to both of us if we entered a courtship together."

* * *

The third Ootori had never been one to beat around the bush, and his bluntness left Haruhi befuddled. She hadn't even realized that he had followed her into the closet.

And courtship? He couldn't possibly be on drugs, but she was certainly suspicious.

He had obviously been talking to the doe-eyed host and had not mistaken her for someone else because he had said her name, but Haruhi couldn't believe it.

"Um, Kyoya-senpai? It's me, Haruhi. Not…anyone else that you might have been thinking of." Haruhi went to reach for a broom, but Kyoya snatched her dainty hand in his bony one.

"I know." He breathed, raven hair falling in front of his eyes.

The contact was unsuspected, and to say the least Haruhi was shocked.

_He's touching me. He's touching me of his own volition. _Haruhi thought, bewildered. _But why?_

"Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi inquired, heart sinking as she did so.

"I'm catching my prey." He said shortly. "I'm catching you."

And in a moment that was so un-Kyoya that Haruhi could only stare in slack-jawed wonder, he attempted to explain.

"It's that "L" word," he said solidly. "I'm it, and it's me, and it won't let me catch anyone else."

* * *

He hadn't expected to be so nervous yet here he was, shaking like a leaf in only the presence of Haruhi. The poster child of chill was losing his elevated status as seconds passed. Why couldn't he just say it? That she belonged to him. That he couldn't stand to be jealous any longer?

"You're be mine?" he fumbled with his words and couldn't bear to look at Haruhi's astonished face.

"Are you sick, senpai? I can get Tamaki-

"No! No Tamaki." Kyoya's icy demeanor was slipping away, even though he was doing his damnedest to hold on. _I just want to show her!_ He screamed in his head, and so soon the answer came.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori had always enjoyed the chase. Despite losing his predatory instincts when faced with even the weakest prey, he was now well aware of the difference between the pursuit, and the end result.

When he finally chose to do something that was more commonly considered human-like than considered a Kyoya-like behavior trait, he knew it was the best payoff he might ever have.

It was simple, square, and measured, and could even be considered clean. It was also the first time that Kyoya had expressed his emotions through normalcy, as opposed to calculating revenge.

It was also the first time that Kyoya had ever kissed a girl.

* * *

I don't like it. I was tired, and it was dragged out and just gah. But it is an update, which seems to me more long-awaited than I had previously thought.


	16. Truly

Finally, an update. Sorry its been...months.

TamaHaru. I found the part in book 9 where the Princess of Monar visits and where Haruhi and Tamaki have their little moment.

I just made it a little more...grown up. I'm feeling sentimental lately, so you guys get to read my emotions. Hooray.

_This is not meant to be read in your head._ **Read it aloud, and read it slow.** Pause where there's grammar, and when it sounds right. You'll get the most out of this one that way.

* * *

"I'm also chasing memories of my mother."

Her words struck his heart like a grandfather clock strikes noon in an empty house. Suddenly, his whole body was filled with distinct gong-like noises chiming to the quickening beats of his heart.

He wanted to reach out and touch her – hold her – knowing that truly, he had someone to open the painfully cinched crevasse in his chest to. Tamaki also felt no shame in the fact that his eyes and throat were stinging with joyous and at the same time longing pains from holding back tears. So desperately he wanted to be with her in this moment, alone; just himself. He had never felt so selfish, and for once he didn't care.

Feeling himself lean forward, hands slowly rising to her face, he lost control of his actions. Tamaki's instinct led him blindly forward as he searched Haruhi's eyes for the feelings that were sweeping over him from head to toe, gathering themselves into a swirling knot in his chest.

Their lips connected; Haruhi neither spoke nor objected. Tamaki felt his chest swell as he gathered all of the emotions and moments they had shared and poured them into this one, chaste kiss.

Tamaki understood now why Haruhi clutched onto the back of his sky blue Ouran uniform – why he felt the same hands that held his shirt shake slightly – why he could no longer misunderstand his own feelings and intentions.

They needed each other. They truly needed each other like the stars need the sky, like the earth needs the sun, or the land needs water.

A gentle wind sent cherry blossom petals into the air around them, and when both opened their eyes again, their lives were different. Now, they understood each other.

Haruhi rested her head against Tamaki's chest and together, enlightened, they laughed. Both laughed until tears poured down their cheeks like rain, and laughed until they could not stand up without the other.

Which, really, they couldn't.


	17. Hot

Wow. Three years since I updated... A lot of life has gotten in my way since my last update. I actually just finished volume 18 (the last) of this manga series, and found myself sad that Tamaki and Haruhi ended up like they did. I'm still a die hard MoriHaru fan. But, I found myself looking through a lot of my old writings today because of the manga, and stumbled on the beginnings of this story. I finished it in a few hours. It's not great, but I felt like I needed to finish** something. **I also went through all 96 reviews today (holy reviews, Batman!) and hope that in the next coming months I can start to tackle requests again slowly. It's been a long time since I've been able to write at all; I'm hoping I can get back into things.

Thank you everyone that reviews, those of you who have read, and those of you who will read this; in addition, thank you to those of you who have been waiting for an update, if you still exist.

This one's an HHK.

* * *

Hot

It was very difficult for Haruhi to cook with these two monkeys doing their very best to distract her.

Kaoru here, Hikaru there, touching this and stirring that, ruining this or somehow making that miraculous.

Unfortunately for her, the twins were an unshakable part of her every day life that brought chaos and occasional discomfort to not only her kitchen, but also her home and life at school. Tonight, they had followed her home for dinner. Her best guess said that they were trying to keep her company while Ranka stayed late at work, despite their denial of a kindhearted purpose.

"Haruhi, Why did this soup get all gooey?" Hikaru attempted to remove a spoon from a saucepan of boiling, brown goop to no avail. Haruhi gagged.

"Because Kaoru dumped a jar of molasses into it. Could you throw it out please?" She sighed under her breath and tried to finish a large bowl of udon noodles without any more disturbances.

"Haruhi, What is this red stuff?" Hikaru uncapped a small canister of red powder. "It smells really good." He squinted, trying to read the label. "It's in Spanish?"

"That's not for this dish. Don't touch it." Haruhi snapped, already quite annoyed by the incessant bombardment of kitchen antics that she had dealt with today.

"Uh oh," Kaoru whispered deviously to his twin. "She said the 'D' word."

"My thoughts exactly." Hikaru snickered.

When Haruhi turned to chop vegetables, Hikaru stealthily dumped the entire container of powder into the soup.

"Hey Haruhi! Does the soup taste good yet?" Kaoru asked, doing his best to hold in a smile. His voice was tinged with playful wickedness as he took the wooden spoon and stirred the surviving pot. The soup had taken on a more orangey glow. He leant in to smell it, and drew his face away quickly when his eyes began to burn.

"It should taste like mushrooms, if that's what you mean." Haruhi grabbed the spoon from the pot, looking suspiciously between the beguiling brothers. Hikaru was investigating her cabinets; Kaoru was looking at her innocently. _One of them did something. I just know it._

Haruhi lifted the spoon to her lips, deeming the contents of the pot safe. It didn't look quite how she had left it a few minutes ago, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was different. Haruhi blew the steam from the soup, then sipped.

The twins held in a breath; Haruhi seemed pleased at first, but a few seconds more yielded less than pleasant results. Her doe eyes were open wide as a burst of flame seemed to erupt in her mouth..

"AAAH!" She dropped the spoon, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "HOT!" Letting out a pained yelp, she flew to the sink and started to guzzle cold water straight from the tap.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked on in puzzlement and guilt respectively.

Gurgling through the stream of water, Haruhi glared at the twins.

"I TOLD YOU**-glugluglug-**NOT TO TOUCH THE CAYENNE!**-glugluglug-**YOU JERKS!" A vein pulsed in her forehead.

"Cayenne...?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. _Oops_, they thought, shrugging in unison. _What should we do? _Kaoru looked around the kitchen desperately, Haruhi gargling and coughing into the sink all the while.

His eyes landed on the icebox, and he had an idea. He nodded towards the fridge, Hikaru understanding tacitly and opening the door. He popped an ice cube into his mouth. The kinder twin continued searching the kitchen.

Haruhi stood and began to wipe her mouth off with a plain hand towel as Hikaru moved the remnants of the ice cube around his now chilled mouth.

"That's it! I'm never making dinner for you gu-" Haruhi's angry rant was cut off as a smirking Hikaru pulled her roughly into a chilly kiss. His tongue cooled her mouth for a brief moment before he pulled away abruptly to leave a quick peck on her cheek.

While she was otherwise occupied, Kaoru put a small spoonful of sugar on his tongue and swirled it around his mouth.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said, leaning back against the counter, "That definitely wasn't necessary!" She huffed, her face brilliantly red. Whether it was from the hot sauce or a fierce blush, neither twin could tell.

"What? Your tongue doesn't feel any better?" The corner of Hikaru's mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a wild grin. He could barely manage a straight face as Haruhi began to pout defeatedly.

Identical eyes shared a sly wink, and Kaoru slunk to Haruhi's side as Hikaru moved pots off the stove.

"Maybe Hikaru just didn't have the right kind of...sugar?" Kaoru put an arm on each side of the frazzled brunette, pinning her between himself and the counter. He lowered his mouth to her ear, making sure his lips grazed the soft skin of her temple. "I know you don't like sweets, but I thought you might be able to make an exception..."

She met his eyes, sly and tawny, golden-brown. She watched him with a mix of shock and confusion, but didn't move to stop him. Her eyes followed his tongue as he slid it over his bottom lip, then gently bit the same.

He leaned in, gently, and took her delicate lips in his own. The spice clung to her tongue, dancing playfully in the saccharine mellow of his own. His kiss was tender, and slow; his lips lingered against hers for only a moment more, like a feather landing on water before he drew himself away.

Haruhi's head was spinning as both boys, grinning madly, sat on the counter.

"Well? Aren't you going to finish making us dinner?"


	18. Crash

Found the beginning of this on my old external and decided to finish it up. TamaHaru fans are going to hate me for this.

* * *

**Crash**

"Tamaki, Sir, you have a guest."

Looking up from his paperwork, Tamaki questioned the man in front of him.

"A guest? I'm not expecting anyone until next Tuesday as far as I know…"

"Well then obviously sir, this guest would be called unexpected. She seems far too common for this section of town, and she looks like a rat as well." The butler turned his nose up in distaste, and Tamaki sighed at him before telling him only two words.

"You're fired."

_Tell me do you think it'd be all right  
If I could just crash here tonight  
You can see I'm in no shape for driving  
And anyway I've got no place to go_

"Hello?" The giant wooden door of Tamaki's mansion creaked open to reveal a sight he hadn't seen in many years.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki yanked the door open and pulled the mess of brown hair and doe eyes into his arms. "It's been eight years, Haruhi. I would have thought you could call once in a while."

_And you know it might not be that bad  
You were the best I'd ever had  
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
I might not be alone_

"Do you remember?" Her eyes shifted downward and to her right, as if the expensive rug below their feet was sprinkled with flecks of gold. It would've taken a force of nuclear proportions to keep his hands from cradling her own. "Tamaki, do you remember what you said to me the last time we spoke?" Her threadbare sweater seemed defunct next to the rich, fine-grained wood of the enormous table and chairs they sat in; so inappropriate beneath the delicate tinkling of the chandeliers and the expanse of the vaulted ceilings.

_And you can trust me not to think  
And not to sleep around  
If you don't expect too much from me  
You might not be let down_

"I have to believe that we could be happy like that, again. Happy, the way our mothers would've wanted us to be." Her sobs broke violently against his chest like crashing waves against the sturdy bluffs where his mother had been buried. He felt as a stone, unmoved by the weight of her hurt.

_Cause all I really want is to be with you  
Feeling like I matter too  
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
I might be here with you  
_

There was no word in his vocabulary to convey how bittersweet her coming was. There was no phrase he could've conjured to explain how relieved he felt to know that she still loved him, even after what he had done; and there were no consoling words he could have offered to Haruhi to explain why Eclair and his daughter were waiting upstairs to be tucked in.


End file.
